A Surprise
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] What if?


A Surprise  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Romance Rating: PG Summary: What if? G/S Spoilers: One Hit Wonder Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
"The cop read Melissa her rights, right there in the hospital room." A small pause. "You think you know someone." She said quietly.  
  
He pulled a book from his locker. "I never think that."  
  
She looked at him. "Ever?" They looked at each other and Grissom was the first to look away, then continued to get another book from his locker. "When I was a kid, I was playing hide and seek one day and found a plastic bag under my brothers bed. I thought it was a bag of dirt, so I took it to my mom, but it turned out to be his stash of weed."  
  
His eyes were on her and as he closed his locker, he said. "The best intentions are thwart with disappointment." And turned to the door.  
  
"Emerson?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
He turned to her. "Grissom." He shrugged and gave a small smile.  
  
She smirked and looked away as he turned back to the door. He looked once more and left. She breathed out slowly and her head dropped slightly with a sad look.  
  
*  
  
Just as she was climbing into her car, she heard someone call her name. "Sara."  
  
She turned and watched him approach her with his eyes wondering the car park. He stopped a distance from her, but finally looked at her. "Yeah."  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere?" He asked with a slight stammer.  
  
She looked down at her keys and thought about it for a few seconds. "Where?"  
  
He smiled. "It's a surprise."  
  
She looked up and searched his eyes for any kind of joke, but found none. "I suppose." She said weakly and locked her car.  
  
"I'll need more than 'I suppose'. You want to come or not?" He asked somewhat disappointed, but knew she was upset. "I tell you what. I'll buy breakfast and take you somewhere."  
  
She pursed her lips and put her sunglasses on. "Ok, but I hate surprises Grissom."  
  
He smirked. "So! come on." She couldn't help the smile at his eagerness. She'd never seen him like this outside work and rarely at work, of late that is.  
  
*  
  
Sara sat in the passenger seat of Grissom's car, wondering where they were going. It was her bedtime and she was exhausted. She wanted to go home and sleep. She leaned her head against the window one-minute and when she opened them the car was parked somewhere and no Grissom was to be seen. Oh great, he abandoned me.  
  
"I should have known you'd be tired Sara." She jumped at the sound of his voice from by her head. She turned to look out the window and saw Grissom standing a few feet away with his sunglasses on and his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. He was wearing his white shirt but the sleeves were folded up past the elbows. He looked too sexy and when he shyly turned his head as he cleared his throat, she realised she'd been staring.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked stumbling out the door, shrugging off her jacket and putting on her sunglasses.  
  
Grissom turned to look at the sign behind him. "I thought you could do with a change." He said glancing at her as she stopped beside him.  
  
Sara furrowed her brows at the large black letters. "Not much of a change." She stated.  
  
Raising a curious eyebrow, he sighed. "I thought you wanted to come here?"  
  
Seeing his disappointment, she smiled genuinely. "I did, I mean, I do. I just never thought I would have time to actually come here. Not much of a social life, so I'm told." She whispered the last bit and kicked the dirt.  
  
"You don't even need a social life to come to the body farm Sara and the best bit is, you get me to show you around." He smiled shyly and motioned for her to walk with him.  
  
Looking around as they moved further into the reserve, Sara noticed several bodies in different states of discomposing. "It's quite nerving to know these are real bodies and that someone would give permission for some scientist to experiment with there corpse."  
  
Grissom stopped and stared at her. "Some scientist? Sara?"  
  
Just before he could continue, Sara started laughing. "You were so believing me."  
  
He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "You are cruel Sara Sidle."  
  
She just continued to laugh as she walked further into the woods. "Ahh yes, but you still love me." She giggled and stopped at what she suddenly realised she said. She turned quickly with a horrified look on her face. Grissom was staring at her in shock. Sara stammered as she tried to recover. "I mean. I didn't. I'm." She rubbed her face and turned away. "Sorry." She mumbled and cringed.  
  
Grissom touched her shoulder, only for her to pull away. "Sara, it's ok you know. I know what you meant." He tried to reassure her.  
  
Sara shook her head and walked back towards the car. "Just a slip. Didn't mean to make you or me uncomfortable. just my mouth getting ahead of me." She explained.  
  
Grissom watched her from where he stood. She tried to pull on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She looked at him expectantly. He just shook his head and turned away.  
  
"Griss?" She asked, confused.  
  
"I want to look around." He changed the subject completely, as he walked further into the wood. "Come look at this Sara." He shouted.  
  
Sara sighed and slowly made her way back to him. Her mind was buzzing at his strangeness. He's not running away and this was thoroughly confusing. Usually he would run a mile and now he's making sure she stays. Taking a deep breath, she stopped at the sudden thought. 'I'm running?' Smirking at the odd turn of the table and continued to approach.  
  
Grissom was leaning over the water edge of the lake, looking at something. Sara was about to step closer, when he foot slipped on a wet plank of wood. Grissom turned quickly and reached out for her flaying arms and grabbed her wrists. She went down and Grissom went with her. Soon they both found themselves in a compromising position. Grissom was laying across Sara with his hands clutching her waist. Sara's hand's were gripping Grissom's jacket tightly.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered honestly, but quietly.  
  
Grissom's bright blue eyes seemed to darken in a nanosecond as they bored into her brown orbs. He didn't dare move. His face was so close, that when she spoke, her breathe bounce off his lips. Both parties seemed to be getting progressively worse. Their breathing was accelerating and the air seemed to thin out.  
  
"You." He cleared his throat softly and watched as her eyes closed at the vibrations from his chest, seep into hers. He tried again as her eyes opened slowly. "You ok?"  
  
"Nope." She smiled shyly.  
  
Grissom tried to move, but Sara didn't let go. He raised a single eyebrow to question her and she shrugged. "I need my jacket." He gruffly spoke against her cheek.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She eventually released his jacket and waited while he got to his feet and brushed himself down. Sara moved, but winced.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom knelt beside her and helped her sit up.  
  
"My ankle hurts, that's all." She answered, reaching out to rub the injury.  
  
Grissom's hand flew out to grab hers. They both stared at their hands and slowly let them go at the same time. "Uh, I was. erm. let me." He lifted her foot and carefully removed her shoe. Pulling the sock off, he looked up as Sara whimpered in pain. "Sorry."  
  
She shook her head and looked at his hands as they pulled the sock completely off and his warm hands touched her ankle. "It's probably a sprain. Nothing that will stop me working."  
  
Looking at her ankle, Grissom could see it swelling. "Well, it looks bad. It hurts and is swelling. You're right. It's just a sprain. Let's get back to the car and I'll take you home."  
  
"No Grissom, just drive me back to the lab and I'll drive home. No need."  
  
"Sara." He said her name and her ramblings stopped.  
  
She looked up from her inspection of the ground, to his eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
He smiled. "Shut up."  
  
She gaped at him slightly, which quickly broke out into a small grin. "Sorry."  
  
He slipped her sock back on and handed the shoe to her. "Hold that." He scooped her up effortlessly and started for the car. "You're heavier than you look." He chuckled. Sara smacked the back of his head lightly. He laughed. "Don't do that. I'll drop you."  
  
"Done enough of making a fool of myself for one day thank you very much." She mumbled staring at his jacket collar as her fingers absently played with the hem.  
  
Grissom turned his head slightly and his cheek brushed her fingers. Sara stopped playing with the jacket and her eyes travelled up his cheek to his ear, hair and then down his face until she stopped at his lips. When he spoke, Sara looked away quickly. "You didn't make a fool in front of anyone Sara. Not me or the corps."  
  
"That makes me a whole lot better." She replied dryly.  
  
Grissom looked at her and her stopped beside the car. "What would make you feel better?" He asked sincerely.  
  
Sara's eyes locked with his in an instant. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. His eyes held hers as he gently lowered her to stand on her one good foot. She leaned against the rear passenger door while he waited a few minutes. Breaking eye contact, he unlocked the door and offered his hand.  
  
Taking his hand, Sara climbed into the car. Grissom closed the door and walked around to the driver side. Before he got in, he stopped. His hand on the handle and his eyes looking towards where they had just come back from. His heart was pounding in his chest. His breathing was still a little erratic. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and climbed in. Looking across, he saw Sara's eyes closed and her head pressed against the headrest. All he could think of right at that moment, was what would it feel like to kiss her.  
  
Breaking his thoughts with a shake of the head. He turned the ignition and turned the car around to head back down the track. "How you feeling?" He asked into the silence. Not getting a reply, Grissom looked at Sara and furrowed his brows. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Sara?"  
  
Sara jumped, her eyes snapping open and her head turning to the driver. "Huh?"  
  
Smiling, he squeezed her hand. "I asked how you were feeling?"  
  
"Tired." Was the only response. Her eyes lowered when he didn't let her hand go.  
  
Grissom had turned back to the road and sensed her questions. "You want me to let go?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sara was quiet for a few minutes before answering. "No." She whispered.  
  
He squeezed her hand again. "I'll take you home and get some ice on your ankle. The swelling will go down then and the pain should ease off. You might not be able to walk on it till later, possibly tomorrow."  
  
Sara nodded and looked out the window. Her hand in his was all she could think about. His fingers wrapped around hers and the warmth and roughness. It was a strange feeling, he was holding her hand. He took her to the body farm. They nearly ended up arguing, once again, but he wouldn't let her leave. Then they both fell and he was on top of her, with all the heat of his body against hers. His breath on her face and his hands holding her waist. God! Then he picked her up and said those words. Was he just toying with her like always, or was there something?  
  
She closed her eyes and when she opened then again, they were parking outside her apartment. Sara was shocked he even knew where it was. He'd never been here before. She opened her door and was greeted by Grissom. He slipped his arm around her waist and her around his shoulder. Hobbling up the small path, Grissom unlocked the door with the key she past to him.  
  
Sara sat on the couch and lifted her foot onto the couch arm. Grissom found the freezer and pulled out some peas. He wrapped it in a towel and walked back into the living room. "Here you go." He said sitting on the edge of the couch and before placing the ice on her ankle, he removed her sock. "You sure you're ok?" He asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." She watched as he gently applied the ice and held her foot in one hand and the ice in the other. "Thanks Grissom."  
  
He looked up from the ice and smiled shyly. Shrugging slightly, he lifted her foot and slid onto the couch. He lowered her foot to his lap and looked around the room. "Nice place." He offered.  
  
"Thanks. It's still a mess, but I might eventually get around to unpacking the last few boxes." She laughed as he looked at her confused. "I life at the lab remember?"  
  
"Ah. Three years and you are still not unpacked?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe I'll say no to overtime for you, so you can sort what you need out here." He suggested.  
  
Sara nodded and leaned her head against the couch arm. "It's just books. I'll get to them sometime." She mumbled tiredly.  
  
Grissom looked around some more and when he got no reply from his question about the entertainment system, his eyes turned to her sleeping form. He smiled and moved from the couch. Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, he covered her. Pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket, he wrote her a note before leaving her to sleep.  
  
Sara woke that evening in the same place. The ice had fallen, but the swelling had gone down. Looking around as she sat up, she say a piece of paper on the coffee table. Picking it up, she smiled as she read it.  
  
I'll pick you up before work. You rudely fell asleep on me, but I love you anyway.  
  
Grissom  
  
Maybe his surprise was a master of all surprises after all.  
  
THE END 


End file.
